Fantasy and Nightmare
by Simple writer
Summary: A boy wakes up in a hospital only to find out he's in Raccoon city. He his shocked and must find a way to get back home. -UPDATED AND REVISED- R
1. Rude Awakening

**"Sometimes reality is what you make of it."-Me**

After a night of playing video games, a young boy decides that he has had enough and decides to go to bed. He opens his bedroom door and shouts "Good night" down the hall before closing the door and plopping himself down on the mattress. He lies in wake for a few minutes, reliving the very game he was playing. He as the game's protagonist and the virtual map as his playground he finally closes his eyes and falls fast asleep.

Tomas woke up. His vision wasn't quite balanced so he had trouble and the light stung his eyes.

"W-where am I?" He asked covering his eyes with both his hands. The door opened to his right, somebody had walked in.

"Ah good to see your awake."

A man was talking in deep calm voice. "How are you feeling?"

Tom rubbed his eyes a few times still unable to see properly. "I don't know how I'm feeling." He said. "I was in my room and then-" His vision came clear. _What the?_ His blue eyes followed the interior of the room. He was in a hospital that much was obvious. It looked any ordinary hospital room but that wasn't it. The room felt and looked familiar and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The doctor looked at the boy with a raised brow. "Is there something wrong?" The doctor asked. Tomas hesitated unsure of what to say or do. _It's probably all just a dream. _Or was it? "Excuse me." He began. "Am I at the hospital?" The doctor jerked his head back and slowly nodded. "The name?"

He cleared his throat. "You're at the Raccoon City Hospital."

Tomas froze. Did he hear the doctor correctly? _Impossible!_ He thought. "Could you repeat that again?" The boy asked. "You're at the Raccoon City Hospital." He felt his chest sink and mind go daze. _Raccoon? _He looked up at the ceiling trying to make sense of what was happening. He wanted to scream as loud as he could and hope either of his parents would hear him and wake him up. He was only 14 and his imagination had left him a long time ago. _This is a dream. This is a dream. This HAS to be a dream! _

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong? Is there anything I can help you with young man?" The doctor asked. Tomas turned his head to face him. "Could you-I don't know, maybe pinch me?" Doctor Cropp as the tag read gave him a look. "Please just pinch me."

Cropp paused then leaned over the young teen extending his hand. With two fingers he tugged on Tomas's arm. He grunted. _Okay so it's definitely not a dream. What the hell is going on? _

"Are you feeling okay? Do you a need drink of water or maybe something to eat?" Tomas shook his head. The doctor gathered his clip board and after jotting down some notes he headed for the door. "Be sure to get some rest and we'll discuss this some more in the morning." He left the room.

Tomas was now left all alone. His small frame began to shake and quiver. _Is this really happening? What if… _His mind trailed off, he tried to keep away from _that _subject. This was both exciting and frightening to Tomas his mind touched on it again. _What if the zombies attack and I can't get home? What if I never get back? Oh god! I'm stuck in a video game!_

((that quote…well I thought of it and well I figured it fit well with this story. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!))


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Tomas could not believe what was happening to him. He was _stuck_, stuck in a video game with absolutely no idea as to how to get back. _Is it a game? It feels so real! _It had been a while since the doctor had left the room, leaving him with an eerie silence. He shivered. "I-it's a hospital," he said trying to calm himself, "it's supposed to be quite." _Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. And maybe you laugh when zombies are eating your face for dinner. _Tomas winced at his thoughts his shivering became more violent then he began to hyperventilate.

The boy threw his head onto the pillow and forced his eyes shutwanting to wake up. He wanted to open his eyes and see his room, see his video games, his posters and his family. Maybe this was a dream. It _has_ to be. He wasn't really here, he's sleeping and any moment he'll wake up and see his parents looking at him with concerned faces comforting him and saying that everything is alright. _But nothing is alright. This is all wrong!_

Tomas opened his eyes feeling sicker than before. It was all real. _You'll get through this. Somehow. _There was a faint but noticeable light that beamed into his room. The boy rose a brow in curiosity and jumped off the bead and headed over to his window. There he stared at the other side of the hospital, through another window, into another room. He saw someone, someone running around frantically. The person backed into the window and slid off to the side. A moment later another individual was seen grabbing them by the shoulders. The two fell out of sight. Tomas kept a close eye on the window until he saw what looked like blood splash against the glass.

He yelped and stumbled back, landing on his bottom. That didn't just happen. _I didn't see any zombie in that room. And I SURELY didn't see just anyone get eaten alive. _His chest pounded and he began to hyperventilate again.

Tomas threw himself into a fetal position and shut his eyes tight. "It'll all go away." He whispered to himself. "It'll all go away!" He repeated, a little louder this time. "I wanna go home!" He began to cry.

There was a hard thud just outside his door. Tomas looked up and quickly crawled under the bed trying his hardest to keep calm. "G-go away." He mumbled as if whatever was on the other side could hear him. "T-there's n-no one here." A brief silence followed by other thud, this time it was heavier. The noise was also accompanied by a rancid scent that stung his nostrils.

It sounded as if someone was pounding fiercely against the door. _The monsters are trying to get in. _Tomas felt like a little child cowering in fear after being told a ghost story. He quietly sobbed.

The door finally gave and swung inward. One of the doctors fell face first onto the floor. The taste of bile could be felt at the back of Tomas's throat. The smell was so strong he felt like he was going to heave at any moment.

The doctor's features were grotesque to say the least. The light provided Tomas with horrifying detail and from what he could make out, they would stay in his mind till the day he _died_. It was missing its right cheek and throat. What was most unappealing was the eyeball that hung from the socket that wiggled and jumped with each movement. With two terribly pale hands, it pushed itself up off the floor. _An "it"? It's an "it" now? _It began to walk, its feet shuffling slowly around the room.

Time was short, Tomas had to make his escape and he to do it _now_. He could do it, it was slow and uncoordinated, but that damned smell was just too much. The boy swallowed his fear and took as deep a breath as he possibly could. He readied himself and just as he was about to make his move it gave a low grizzly moan that made him freeze up. "Oh god." He exhaled all his breath at once and shivered. Tomas shook his head and threw himself out from under the bed.

The doctor turned to him and reached out as it moaned. He ducked under and made a dash for the door turning his head back a split second to watch the _zombie_ stumble over its own two feet. He smiled in triumph and slammed the door behind him. At that moment he remembered all those horror films where the characters would escape death by the skin of their teeth and lived happily ever after. _Don't forget the characters that live only to have their bodies mutilated only moments later_. This wasn't a movie, he's living a nightmare inside one of his favorite games.

Tomas held his eyes closed and breathed in and out trying to recollect himself and process everything that had just taken place. –_Thud_- Tomas yelped as the door rumbled from the banging. Aside from the zombie that had tried to kill him, the hallway he was in looked _normal_. "Yeah," he mumbled backing away from the door and lightly jogged down the end where he was certain he could find the stairwell, "it'll get ugly somehow, and there will be whole lot more of them."

He had made the right choice, the stairwell stood right before him. He looked at the stairs as it descended to the lower floors and he swore he could hear the ends of the zombies moaning echoing off the walls. Tomas swallowed hard. "Well, no time like the present. Here we go." He slowly climbed down the stairs.

((well, it's been a while since I last wrote for this story. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!!))


End file.
